Albus Severus Potter, You Are in So Much Trouble!
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: One-shot. This is the story in which Albus Potter meets his namesakes, Severus feels touched at Harry's kindness, Albus get's James in trouble, Minerva witnesses a loving father in action, Harry acts as a mediator, and Albus Dumbledore has a knowing feeling. Plus, Ginny doesn't know anything.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters because I'm not JKR. Deal with it.**

Albus Severus Potter, You Are in So Much Trouble!

"I've been forced to call your dad to the school; I didn't want to do it Mr. Potter, but this is the third time you've been involved in a duel in the school corridors." Minerva McGonagall reprimanded the small black haired boy in front of her.

Severus Snape was lazing about in his frame occasionally glancing at the boy that looked like Harry Potter. He hadn't yet seen the boy's eyes though; it was curious how he seemed to stare at the floor no matter what. There was a quite knock at the door and a tall man entered, his features were older than Severus had last seen, but he was still the same boy that had a knack for trouble.

"Dad!" The boy looked up, staring at his dad, though he had spun so quickly that Severus was unable to yet again, see the boy's eyes.

"How many times have I told you-" Harry started but his son interrupted him.

"It was James' fault, I swear it was!" Albus tried and a hard look formed in Harry's eyes that Severus had only ever seen in Lily's when he'd tried to apologize.

"Albus Severus Potter! You are lucky it wasn't your mother who got called here. You do not blame these things on your brother! You are responsible for your own actions." Harry said and Severus' eyes widened as he stared down from his portrait now curious. Albus Dumbledore sidled back into his frame to watch the proceedings.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but did you just say Albus Severus Potter?" Severus asked unable to control himself. The small boy looked up at the portrait for the first time and found himself staring at his namesake. Severus was shocked; the kid had Lily's eyes. His namesake had Lily's eyes; he felt elated!

"Yes I did Professor Snape." Harry smiled up at the man in the portrait. A twinkle entered Dumbledore's eyes just like it had done when he was alive.

"You named him after me?" He questioned, still surprised.

"Of course. Al, these two people are your namesakes. Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore and Severus Snape." Harry turned his son around, a hand on his shoulder.

"The bravest man you ever knew." Albus whispered and the room looked at him curiously. "That day on the platform…"

"Yes." Harry smiled at him, almost forgetting about the reason he was called there.

"May I ask, what it is you told him?" Minerva sighed, waiting for them to return to the earlier discussion, though she was faintly curious.

"I was worried about coming to Hogwarts and being put in Slytherin, my brother James kept teasing me about it. I wanted to be in Gryffindor like my parents. Just as I was about to get on the train I asked my dad if he'd be sad if I was put in Slytherin. So he bent down and said my name, 'Albus Severus' and told me: 'You were named after two headmaster's of Hogwarts, one of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew.' After that he told me that he chose Gryffindor over Slytherin because the hat allowed him to." There were tears in the Headmistress' eyes, as well as Albus', even Severus looked a bit choked up.

"That was a very sweet thing to tell him Harry." Minerva told him with a small smile.

"It was the truth." Harry told her watching the portrait of Severus.

"Now, we must get back to the original matter." Minerva dragged them back, Harry looking away from the man he used to hate.

"Right." Harry looked down at his son, stern again. "Al, I know James will always get your goat, but honestly! You need to not let him provoke you."

"He was trying to hex Scorpius!" Albus protested.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Malfoy." Albus glared up at his dad.

"Why was James trying to hex him?"

"Because Rose is in love with him, he's trying to protect Rose."

"Let me get this straight, James was trying to protect Rose, Ron's daughter, from Scorpius because she's in love with him?" Harry was really confused.

"Well sort of… James and Scorpius hate each other, but Scorpuis is my best mate. Rose has a huge crush on him and Scorpius likewise, well they ended up making out in the corridor and so James went to hex Scorpius-"

"Wait, Rose and Scorpius are now together?" Harry looked at his son for conformation to the situation. Albus nodded. "Man, Ron is going to kill himself. Or Malfoy."

"Well, I didn't want James to hurt him so I hexed James before he got the chance to do it to Scorpius and we ended up in a duel." Albus explained further.

"This duel was with your brother?"

"Yes, I was defending my friend but he got out of the blame!" Albus exclaimed trying to get the adult's to understand it.

"Then we need to get James here." Minerva said pulling a piece of Parchment toward her.

"Anything else I need to know about this?" Harry asked his son.

"I kept Lily away from the duel, she wanted to help, but I kept her away."

"James is going to be in so much trouble with Ginny when she finds out. Thank you for keeping Lily safe." Harry told his son who grinned.

"May I ask something?" Severus interrupted, still staring at Harry.

"Sure."

"Does Lily have, you know?" He questioned and Albus looked confused.

"No, Al was the only one to get them."

"Ah."

"What was that-" Albus started but was cut off by his father.

"Not now Al."

"Okay." They waited in silence for James to arrive.

Then a few minutes later James came storming into the room looking mad.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" He yelled at his little brother.

"It was your fault!" Albus yelled back and Harry picked both his sons up by the collar of their shirts.

"Stop shouting or I'll get Ginny here." Harry told them calmly and the boys became moody, but quiet. Blissfully quiet.

Severus and Albus Dumbledore made the note that James Potter looked like _the_ James Potter, Harry's dad. He was a mirror image of the first James Potter; he even had his hazel eyes.

"James, did you really try to hex Scorpius?" Harry asked rubbing his right eye with the palm of his hand looking extremely tired.

"He deserved it." James spat shooting another glare at Albus.

"Why do you think he deserved it?"

"He was snogging Rose."

"I honestly think you have an issue with your cousins snogging. First Victoire and Teddy, now Rose and Scorpius." Harry sighed and the others merely sat back and watched the interaction. "James, you don't need to protect everyone. Find a pretty girl and I don't know, snog her or something. I don't care. I really don't want to be called here again to handle another one of yours or Al's mischievous deeds."

"Alright, I'll try to rope in my-whatever it is." James agreed and Harry glared at him.

"One letter. Then you'll be dealing with your mother." Harry told him and James nodded agreeing. "Albus, I don't know what to do with you Al."

"I'm sorry dad!" Albus hung his head repentantly and the teachers watched curiously.

"I somehow managed to pass my mischievousness onto all three of my children." Harry shook his head fondly.

"Lily has never been reported for acting out or having been involved in anything these boys do." Minerva spoke up, looking at Harry curiously.

"She's the brains of all their activities. Lily usually does a handful of the pranks, but always manages to make it look like she was never involved." Harry grinned. "What do we do with you Al?"

"I could do detention with Hagrid!" Albus looked up hopefully.

"I'm not going to give you something you'll like." Harry thought for a moment. "What do you think Professor?"

"I'd say he shouldn't be punished, he was doing the right thing after all. James however," Minerva gave the boy a withering look, "I will be giving him detention. With me."

"Alright. I'll take them back to the common room." Harry steered his son towards the door, they were halfway there when Minerva called out.

"Mr. Potter." All three boys turned making her smile. "Albus I mean, if you ever want to talk, to me or the portraits." She waved to the Headmaster's behind her. "My office is always open to you."

"Thank you Professor." Albus told her kindly then left with his father leaving Minerva smiling, Severus wanting to spend more time with the small Potter boy, and Albus with a knowing twinkle in his eye. Only time would tell what would become of Harry Potter's young children.


End file.
